Avengers at school
by FestusGirl
Summary: AU where the Avengers go to school. Thor and Loki are sent to Midgard to go to school. There they meet some new friends, and Thor is extremely interested in shipping two of them together. What better way to get your OTP together than throwing an awesome party?
1. Prologue

**Beginning Notes**

Okay everyone! So this is my 10th fanfic, yay! And that's why I'm making it a little different from the other ones. Also, my other big colab project isn't ready to be posted yet, so I came up with another idea.

Since the timeline in comparison with the MCU is kind of messed up, I had to change a few things to make it better fitting for the story. So some of the characters aren't superheroes yet. I hope y'all enjoy it though, and all characters belong to Marvel.

**Loki's POV**

'Why?' was all I asked. My adoptive father, Odin, had just told me and my brother, Thor, that we had to go to a Midgardian school. 'Because we think you should learn important things that they learn at that school, that Asgard could never offer,' my mother, Frigga, explains. 'It's just for a month,' she continues.

So that's how Thor and I were sent to Midgard to go to school. 'I'm not going,' I said. 'What?' Thor asked. 'I said that I'm not going,' I repeated. 'But Father is watching us,' Thor said. 'How?' 'I don't know, he's just watching us. Heimdall warned us before he sent us here, that Father is watching, and that he can only bring us back on his command.' 'Fine,' I growled, and went inside the house we were sent to to stay in.

Don't get me wrong, it would have been a nice house for a Midgardian. But Thor and I weren't from Midgard. 'It's so _tiny_ here,' Thor whined. I rolled my eyes. He was right though, we were used to living in the palace of the gods on Asgard. I went to find the bedrooms, so I could claim the biggest one before Thor was finished whining. 'Why, Father, why?' I heard him shout.

I found the biggest bedroom, and dumped my bag on the bed. I didn't have anything in it except for a few Midgardian clothes, but I'd need it to carry my books around. Could you believe it? Me, Loki, god of mischief, carrying books around. _At school_. I sighed and lay down on the bed.

**Natasha's POV**

'Have you heard about it?' I ask Steve, as I sit down next to him at our usual lunch table. 'About what?' he asks. 'The new kids,' I say. 'No..?' he asks confused. 'Supposedly two new kids will be coming to school tomorrow,' Bucky explains, who is sitting opposite of me. 'Why now?' Sam asks, sitting down next to Bucky. 'I don't know, maybe they're just coming to see how their new school is?' I ask. 'Na-ah, they're staying for the rest of the year,' Sam says. 'Weird,' I say.

'Okay, so these two new kids are named after gods,' Tony explains. We're sitting together in chemistry, and I'd just asked him if he knew about the new kids. 'What do you mean?' 'Well, one is called Loki, and the other is called Thor.' 'Wait, I've never heard of those gods,' I say. 'From Norse mythology,' he explains. 'Aha, anything else you know, stalker?' I ask. 'Well, there's no-one in America called Thor, who is related to Loki,' he says.

'What if they _are _the gods?' I ask excited. Tony laughs. 'Yeah, right, and I'm Zeus,' he says. 'No, seriously, it's possible right?' I ask. 'But like, we have superheroes, why would there be a reason that gods don't exist?' 'They're mythological beings,' Tony says. 'But what if they _did _exist?' I say. 'They don't,' he said

**Thor's POV**

Cruel. Pure cruel. Father had sent me to Midgard, to go to _school. _And it wasn't even as a punishment, what was he even thinking? Now Loki had taken the biggest of the tiny bedrooms, and I had to stay in an even smaller one. Why did everyone have to be so cruel?

That night, as I lay in bed (in my tiny room) I wondered what it was like, school. Midgardian school. Because tomorrow, Loki and I would have to go there, and we have to stay there for _a month_. It was a sad thought.

**End Notes**

Well, what did you guys think? Unlike all my other stories, I'll only update this every Sunday, not whenever I finish a new chapter. Please review so I know what you guys thought, and if you want something to happen, just let me know, if I can fit it in, I'll include it. Hope y'all have a great day, and I'll see you next week. Byeee :)


	2. Carol has a crush

**Beginning Notes**

So, here's chapter 2! All characters belong to Marvel, hope y'all like it. AND I SURVIVED TEST WEEK! I'M STILL ALIVE GUYS :)

To prevent confusion: Kelly and Davis are OC's

**Valkyrie's POV**

New kids this, new kids that, blah, blah, blah. It was all anyone would talk about, honestly, _WHO__ CARES? _So what that two new losers would be walking around at school. It's not like they'd hang around with me.

'What if they're like super hot?' my 'friend' Kelly asked. I can't really call Kelly my friend, because she's really annoying and I don't really enjoy hanging out with her, but she thinks we're bff's. Ew. But Kelly is all I have, so I stick around anyway. 'Believe me, they won't be,' I say. 'Just because you have a crush on Davis, doesn't mean they can't be hot,' Kelly snaps. 'I don't have a crush on Davis,' I say. Kelly rolls her eyes.

'Oh my god, here they come,' Kelly says, getting super excited. She starts playing with her hair, like she does every time a possibly cute guy would walk past. 'Sorry I'm late,' the teacher says. 'I was giving the new students a quick tour of the school,' she says, gesturing to two boys. They both have long hair, one of them blond, the other black.

When we sit down, the teacher asks the boys to introduce themselves. 'Loki,' the black haired boy says deadpan. 'And I'm the mighty Thor!' the blond one yells. The girl in front of us, I believe her name was Natalie, or Natasha, leans over the front of her bench to whisper something to the boy in front of her, but it was loud enough for me to hear: 'Told you so.' 'Shut up Romanoff,' the boy answered.

'Yes, thank you,' the teacher says, and the brothers sit down. The classroom door swings open and Carol Danvers runs in. Carol freaking Danvers. I didn't even know we had Math together, but I don't care, it was Carol, the hottest girl in school. 'Sorry, I was, uh, I... I um, got stuck in traffic,' Carol stammers. The teacher looks at her confused, at which Carol looks around the classroom. 'Oh... Sorry, wrong classroom,' she says. It could have been my imagination, but I swear her eyes lingered on me before she dashed out of the room.

After class, the teacher assigned me the job of making sure that Thor and Loki followed me around to the right classrooms and that they had some fun. Great, I was going to have to babysit them for the rest of the day.

**Carol's POV**

Well, that was awkward. I'd hoped that the teacher would have said that I could sit down, and then I'd sit down next to Valkyrie, and then I'd say I'd forgotten my books, and we'd have had to share her books, and we'd be super close together, and I would finally tell her how I felt. Of course, my plan failed.

The next time I would see her, would be at lunch. But I wasn't going to confess my love to her in the cafeteria, where everyone evesdrops on each other. I sighed. Why didn't I have any classes with her? I just wanted one of my classes to be together with one of Valkyrie's. Was that too much to ask?

'Oy, earth to Carol,' my friend Davis says. It's finally lunchtime, and I was trying to think of a new plan. 'Hm?' I ask. 'I said, should we go introduce ourselves to the new kids?' he repeats. 'Why?' I ask. 'Because that seems right.' I roll my eyes and smile. Davis was too good for this world. He and his 'because that seems right' motto. 'And, because they're hanging out with a pretty girl,' he says nudging my shoulder.

He pointed to a table just across the cafeteria from the one where we'd just sat down at. Two boys were sitting there, seeming very annoyed by their flirting companion. 'Kelly?' I ask. 'No,' he says, smirking. Someone sits down next to the black haired new boy. I'd recognise that someone in a heartbeat. 'Oh my god, it's Valkyrie, we have to go say hi Day,' I said, already practically dragging Davis over there.

'Hey, do you mind if we sit here?' I ask. 'No problem,' Valkyrie says. Kelly looks at me disgusted. 'Yes problem,' she says. 'Seriously, Kelly, Carol is not going to steal Thor from your claws,' Valkyrie says. 'You just want _him _to sit here,' she says eyeing Davis. 'No, I don't,' Valkyrie says, blushing. Even though I love seeing Valkyrie blush, my heart sinks a bit. She has a crush on Davis. 'If you want to put up with her, feel free to sit here,' Valkyrie says smiling at me. Oh, her smile. It's the most wonderful thing in the world.

**Thor's POV**

After lunch Kelly finally left me alone, but she went to flirt with Loki instead. I was too tired to help my brother. Sorry bro.

As Valkyrie and I were walking to our next lesson, I said: 'So, you and Carol?' I can see her blush. 'You like her, don't you?' 'How? How did you figure that out from just having lunch together?' Valkyrie asks. 'Oh please, Val! The way you look at her, how your eyes start sparkling. You two are cute.' 'Yes, okay, I like her. But don't tell Kelly,' she hissed. 'Okay, I promise I won't tell Kelly,' I say. I have to get them together.

**End Notes**

So, second chapter, what did y'all think? Also, since I have a heck lot of spare time. *caugh caugh* no school *caugh caugh*

I'll be able to post more stuff! Who knows, I might even update this twice a week. So yay. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Byeee :)


	3. Thor makes a plan

**Beginning Notes**

If you have any ideas on a good book to read, please let me know. I have a bit too much spare time at the moment and am running out of ideas what to read.

Anyways, here's chapter 3, hope y'all like it. All characters belong to Marvel.

**Thor's POV**

What's the best way to get your OTP together? I still don't know. 'LOKI!' I yell. It's almost been a week since I decided to ship Carol and Valkyrie, and I still have no clue how to get them to date. They_ obviously_ like each other.

Loki walks into the room, looking tired and grumpy. 'What?' he asks. 'Look, I really want to-' 'No,' Loki simply says, not even letting me finish. 'I want nothing to do with your problems,' he says. 'Brother, please, you've got to help me.' 'No.' He leaves, and I'm left with no hope anymore. Loki's help had been my backup plan. But even that had failed.

I looked it up on this thing Midgardians call 'The Internet'. I came across this site, where people wrote stories. I believe Davis had warned me of this. _Fanfiction._ He said it's where all screaming fangirls go to. However, there were a lot of fanfictions on how to get your OTP to date.

There was a lot on 'fake dating', which I didn't get. How does one fake date? Then there was also mainly fictional characters shipping other fictional characters. That was useless. I left the horror site and just looked up 'parties'. Because that's fun.

That's when I had a whole conversation with myself in ten seconds: _Hey, when people party, they get drunk. _Well, duh, beer_. BUT DRUNK. _DUH, BEER_. No stupid, if they're drunk they do drunk stuff. _Ooh._ Like kiss their crush. _Yeah, that was a dumb thing to do, stop reminding me okay? Oh, wait_. Valkyrie and Carol. _Brain, you're a genius! We have to get them drunk!_ Or just invite them to the best party ever._

So I made a plan:

**Step 1**: Become popular, so everyone wants to be at your party, and it will be epic.

**Step 2**: Make it sound like it's Valkyrie's party too, so Carol will show up. Just for her.

**Step 3**: They kiss.

Best plan ever.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I was enjoying a quiet weekend. Nothing to worry about, except a bit of homework. And Thor busting into my bedroom at 3 in the morning. Just a casual Saturday.

'Val! You've got to hear this!' 'Oh my god! Thor, what the fuck dude!' I shout. 'What?' he asks. 'It's 3 in the morning, could you please come back in about 7 hours?' I ask. 'No, why would I?' I sigh. The nerves this guy has, honestly. 'Well, I'm here anyway, so you have to hear what I have to say now,' he says, casually sitting down on my bed.

'I have a plan.' 'If your plan was to give me a heart attack at 3 in the morning, you succeeded,' I say. 'No, how to have the best party ever!' 'I don't want to give a party.' 'C'mon, please? To celebrate the end of the school year,' he says. 'You haven't even been here for two weeks,' I state. 'Doesn't matter, because we're going to throw an epic party, and Carol is invited!' 'Shhh, my parents are trying to sleep. And if we're throwing a party, _if, _we're not just going to invite Carol,' I say. 'No, no, not just Carol, but that was supposed to motivate you,' he says. 'Now, could you please leave?' I ask. 'Yeah, fine.'

Thor leaves, and I'm left to think about what just happened. I mean, throwing an awesome party which Carol is invited to sound great. But there's one problem: the party. I don't like parties, except for the drinks maybe. There's always too many people, the music is horrible. Most of the times there isn't even good enough food for me to last the whole night. But Carol would be there...

I was confused, and I couldn't sleep, so I got up and called Davis. Thor and Loki had joined Kelly and me, so we were a friend group. Not only that, but Davis and Carol also started hanging out with us a lot. We were now a group of six.

Davis picked up the phone. 'Hey man,' I say. 'I need your help.' 'Valk, it's like 4 in the morning,' he said. 'Yeah, but you're awake, and I need your advice, so help me.' He mumbles something, but then says: 'Okay, what is it?'

'So, Thor wants to throw an epic party with me,' I say. 'Mhmm... That's it? That's why you called?' 'Not quite. Can you guess why Thor would do that?' I ask. 'Because he thinks it's cool?' Davis didn't sound too convinced with his answer. 'Because it's the ideal way for two people to get together,' I explain. 'Oh, and he wants you and...' 'Exactly,' I say.

Davis knew of my crush on Carol, and I'd made him promise to never fully speak of it, so he'd always cut off his sentences halfway, use random names, or not mention it at all. But he was the only one I fully trusted. Because I didn't trust Kelly, Loki didn't know, and Thor, well... nevermind.

'So what should I do?' I ask. 'I don't know. If you want to throw a party, throw a party. If you don't, then don't. I'm not the one to decide,' he answers. 'But-' 'Okay, how much I'd love to help you right now, I'm tired. I'll call you back tomorrow,' Davis says, and hangs up. I go back to bed, wondering what I should do.

**End Notes**

Yeah, sorry that it's kind of a short chapter. Anyways, I've been getting a lot of comments on that I write my dialogue with 'words' instead of "words". (I love that someone used a vine reference to do so though) Let me explain: I live in the Netherlands (hoi mede Nederlandertjes), and here both option 1 and 2 are correct, but I suppose that in other countries only option 2 is right. Sorry for the confusion, I'll see you next week, byeee :)


	4. Thor and Val plan a party

**Beginning Notes**

We're back at it again, chapter 4 you guys! Hope you enjoy, all characters belong to Marvel.

**Loki's POV**

So Thor now wants to become popular. Great. Why? Can't he just throw his 'awesome' party and _then_ become popular because the party was awesome. Of course not. He has to do it like all cliché Midgardian movies.

So now every day, he starts hanging out with a different group of people, leaving me all alone. Don't get me wrong, I like being alone, but not when we have our own little group.

'Where's Thor?' Kelly asks one lunchtime. 'He ran away from you,' I say. She pretends to be hurt very dramatically. 'Kelly, will you knock it off?' Davis asks annoyed. Davis is the only one she'll ever listen to, so thank the gods he now hangs out with us.

'Hey, have you guys seen Carol?' Valkyrie asks when she sits at the table. 'No,' we all answer. 'She's kind of disappearing a lot lately isn't she?' I say. 'She's probably just one of those bitches who hates school and hangs around her boyfriend's house all day,' Kelly says. 'What the fuck Kelly?' Valkyrie says. Ooh, she's pissed. 'Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' Valkyrie ignores her for the rest of the day.

And since Kelly is finally quiet during lunch, we sat in silence. Or at least, however silent a cafeteria can get. I thought about Carol. What _had _she been doing lately?

**Carol's POV**

I just finished my Captain Marvel duties, and of course it took longer than expected, so I'm late for school. Again. Making up excuses for why I'm late or can't hang out every single day is exhausting. Why do people think that being a superhero is all just fun and flying around and looking cool? Believe me, it's not.

'Carol, where were you?' Valkyrie asks after school. 'I, um, I... had to go to my grandma's funeral,' I say. 'Oh... I'm so sorry,' Valkyrie says. 'Please, don't feel ashamed, I know I'm not around lately, but I promise I have a good reason. And I'll tell you, but now is not the right time yet,' I explain. I hope she understands, because I finally get to hang out with her, and I don't want to lose our friendship. Luckily she nods. 'Want to go get some Starbucks?' I ask. 'Hell yeah.'

We get our drinks and sit at a table. 'So, any news on Thor's popularity?' I joke. 'Yeah, he's becoming more and more popular every day,' Valkyrie says. 'Good for him,' I answer. 'And he wants to throw a party. With me.' I laugh. 'You're not really a party person,' I say. 'I know, but maybe I can try it out. Who knows? I might be like a party queen!' Gosh, I love her. 'Honestly, do you need to be a queen at _everything?' _I ask. 'Yes,' she says, trying to keep a straight face.

**Valkyrie's POV**

'I decided to be co-host at your party,' I tell Thor the next morning. 'Our party,' he says. 'Our party,' I say, and laugh. 'How's getting popular going?' 'Pretty good. Our party will be awesome!' he answers. 'Yeah, yeah, but have you thought of preparations?' 'Of course! We'll have loads of guests, I'm popular now! And-' 'No, like, food and drinks, where the party is, times and stuff. You know_ real preparations._' 'Party's at my tiny house in Midgard,' he says. I nod for him to continue. 'We need to buy food and drinks, and... The party will end when the last person leaves!' 'Sure, when does it start?' 'When the first guest arrives,' he answers smoothly.

**End Notes**

Okay, so again, a short chapter, but I'm going on holidays and I'll be very busy. I just got new books, I'm binging a new series, I'm going to a wedding in a few weeks, (I still need to watch Far From Home before I leave...), so yeah. I'm busy. I'm very sorry, but at least you'll have weekly (short chapters) updates. Anyways, hope y'all liked this chapter, have a great day! Byeee :)


	5. Loki has a secret skill

**Beginning Notes**

I'M BACK!!! Sorry for not being able to post for a while, I hope you guys will forgive me... So here's chapter 5! All characters belong to Marvel, hope y'all enjoy.

**Valkyrie's POV**

'Okay, we have snacks, drinks, music, what else?' I ask Thor. We're sitting on the couch in his 'too small bedroom' planning our end of year party. 'Nothing really,' he says. 'Oh, invites!' 'Got that covered,' he answers. 'Then we're done!' I say. 'You do have a nice outfit right?' Dammit. He's right, I can't show up to my own party looking casual and expect Carol to be impressed.

'No...' I say. 'Well, then you'll have to go shopping!' Thor exclaims grinning. 'I can't go alone, will you _please _come?' I ask. 'Nope, I have to make sure Carol will come to the party,' he says winking. 'Ask Loki, he doesn't have anything to do.' 'Fine.'

**Loki's POV**

I'm sitting in my room, minding my own business, when suddenly Valkyrie storms in. 'Hey, you ever heard of knocking?' I complain. 'Yeah, I just don't do it. Come on, we're going shopping, whether you like it or not.' She grabs my wrist and drags me outside. 'Why me? Can't Thor go with you?' 'No, he has some important stuff to do,' she explains. 'And I can't shop alone. Besides, I need a second opinion if I want to impress Carol.' 'Carol?' I ask. She blushes.

I already had a feeling that there was something going on between them with all the flirting during lunchtime, but it still shocked me when Valkyrie admitted it out loud. 'Fine, I like her, there you go. Now, you're going to help me find an outfit that will impress her, and make me look like I know what parties are like,' she says.

We go from shop to shop, but there's nothing that she wants. 'Are you even going to try anything on?' I ask. 'Only if I think it might be good.' I sigh. 'You don't know how it will look if you don't try it on,' I say. She laughs. 'Since when are you such a shopping expert?' 'I have many secret skills.'

I hand her a dark blue dress with silver beading at the bottom. 'Try it on. If you don't like it, just hang it back.' 'Fine, but I need your _honest_ opinion.' 'Yeah, yeah, just try it on okay?'

When she comes out to show the dress, I smile. 'See, you look amazing!' The dress falls just below her knees and sways gently as she turns to see herself in the mirror. 'Okay, you were right, this isn't too bad,' she says. 'But isn't it a bit too open at the top?' she asks. 'No, it doesn't show anything, and otherwise you could just wear a necklace with it,' I answer. 'You sure?' I nod.

Valkyrie goes back into the dressing room and when she comes back out, I hand her a denim jacket I picked out while she was changing. It has a few rips in it and some spikes on the shoulders. 'For if you're cold, or decide to go on a walk with Carol,' I say, and wink. 'Besides, it's a bit more you.' 'Thanks,' she says smiling.

**Carol's POV**

I was busy reading a book and eating my favourite snack, when suddenly Thor busted through my window. Am I surprised? Not really. 'Dude, my window!' I shout. 'What?' 'You broke my window! Can't you use a door?' 'Just wanted a dramatic entrance,' he says. I roll my eyes. 'You're buying me a new window,' I say. 'Yeah, whatever.'

Thor walks over to me and sits down on my bed. Then he freaking takes some of my snacks. I slap his hand. 'Back off, they're mine!' 'Yeah, yeah,' he says with his mouth full. He swallows and continues. 'Anyways, Valkyrie and I are throwing the most awesome end of year party.' 'I know,' I say. 'You guys want to invite me, wait, are you going to bust everyone's windows and ask if they're coming?' I ask confused. 'No, no, Val and I agreed on each having a special guest, and she actually wants you to be her's,' he explains. 'Why doesn't she come do that herself?' I ask. 'She's a bit shy.' 'Val, shy?' 'Yep.' I roll my eyes again. 'Sure,' I say.

He leaves- through the window, obviously- and I'm alone again. Valkyrie wants me as her special guest. I hope Thor didn't see it, but even the thought made me blush. That's it! The party is the perfect moment to tell Val how I feel. Now all I have left to do is find the courage to do it.

**End Notes**

Okaaaay, so here's the thing: there's only one more chapter after this, but I don't know if I'll be able to post it on time so... It will be posted as soon as it's ready, maybe that's tomorrow, maybe that's Saturday, or the usual Sunday, or maybe it will take longer than a week. But I promise it will be there in max two weeks time. Anyways, have a great day y'all, byeee :)


	6. Carol and Valkyrie (finally)

**Beginning Notes**

Guys, this is the end! Holy schnitzel... Anyways, I'm sorry if you really wanted to know what the party was like, but I couldn't make it realistic, because I'm the type of girl that didn't even want to come in the first place, and then ends up sitting next to the snack table all evening with a book on her lap. So yeah, not really the partying type. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy it though, all characters belong to Marvel.

**Valkyrie's POV**

It's lunchtime on the last day of school, and Kelly, Thor, Loki, Carol and I are sitting at our usual table. Suddenly Thor gets up and stands on the table, making some heads turn our way. 'Hey!' he shouts. Everyone who wasn't already looking, is now staring at us. 'Val, get up,' he whispers to me. I stand on the table next to him. 'We're throwing the most epic party of the entire universe!' he shouts. _Oh, I see what he's doing. _'And guess what? You're all invited!' I finish for him.

A buzz of excitement fills the cafeteria. 'Does anyone know where Davis is?' Carol asks. 'Over there,' I say, and point to the entrance, remembering that he said he'd be a bit later. 'Thanks!' With that, she gets up and leaves.

**Carol's POV**

'Davis!' I yell, and run up to him. 'What?' he says. 'You're coming to the party right?' I ask. 'Yeah, why?' 'I need you by my side to make sure I don't fuck this up, because I've had 7 months the time to tell Valkyrie how I feel, but I never did it, and this is my final chance,' I explain. 'Girl, chill out, she's going to see you in that dress, and boom! She'll fall for you. It's a magical dress,' Davis says. 'No, it's not, but thanks for the encouragement.'

The rest of the day is a blur, all I remember is looking at the clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ I'd look at it almost every minute, hoping that somehow, time would go quicker. _Tick, tock, tick, tock._ But it never did.

As soon as the final bell rang, I was out of there. Fast, like lightning. I went home, and what I'd totally forgotten that day, was now back to hit me in the face.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I'm pacing by the front door. _Where is she? _I think. Kelly comes over to me. 'Waiting for someone?' she says. 'Yeah, how's the party?' I ask. 'It's good. There's like this super hot dude, and-' The front door opens. Finally! But I'm disappointed to see that it's only Davis. And no Carol. Not even Davis and Carol. Just Davis.

'What's wrong?' he asks. 'Sorry, I was just hoping someone would come,' I say. 'Wait, nobody showed up?' he asked confused. 'Oh, she meant someone special,' Kelly says. 'I'm not special?' he says, dramatically faking to be offended. 'Yeah, sure, you're special too,' I say, rolling my eyes. 'Now, go have some fun,' I say.

Davis leaves, and I start pacing again. 'Wait, he's not the special someone you were waiting for?' Kelly asks. 'No, and for the record, he's never been it either,' I say. Kelly thinks for a moment. 'It's not a guy, is it?' she asks. 'Why does that matter?' 'Because that means it's Carol,' she says.

I stop pacing and look at Kelly. 'How did you figure that out?' I ask. 'Well, Carol is pretty much the only one who's not here yet, and I thought you had an eye on Davis, 'cause you were always staring, but it was at Carol, who was always standing next to him. I'm not stupid,' she explains. 'And I'm sorry for being such a dick,' she adds. I smile. 'Thanks Kel.' 'Now, are you going to wait here like a crazy lady?' she asks. 'Yes?' I say. Kelly shoves me out the door. 'No! Go get her!'

**Carol's POV**

I run like crazy. How could I have forgotten my Captain Marvel duties on a day like this? Now I had to go fight crime, instead of go to a party. If only I'd done my morning duties.

I'd told Davis to go without me, so now I'm all alone, running over the streets in a dress, with my heels in my hands, probably looking like I'm on drugs.

When I'm almost at Thor's house, I decide to walk, so that I'm not entirely out of breath when I arrive. I put my shoes back on as well and walk slowly to catch my breath. _Almost there_, I think. The party better be epic, otherwise it's probably already over, and that would mean I missed it.

I can see someone being shoved out the front door. 'Go get her!' someone else yells. I start walking faster. And I can see that it's Valkyrie who is now outside. A very angry Valkyrie.

She spots me and storms my way. 'Where were you?' she shouts. 'Val, I-' 'No! You're always making excuses! I hoped that for once you'd be on time!' 'I'm sorry, okay? Did you actually think I wanted to be late?' I yell. 'Well, leave earlier then!' Val shouts. 'How? How can I do that whe-' 'Like a normal person!' she cuts me off. 'When I'm Captain Marvel,' I finish. That shuts her up.

We're silent for a while. 'You're...' Valkyrie tries to say. 'Yeah,' I answer. 'I... I'm so sorry...' 'For what?' I ask. 'For yelling at you, and being so rude, while you practically save the world every day,' she says. 'Well, that's only because there's something worth fighting for,' I say.

She smiles. 'Your family, your home-' 'And you,' I finish. 'Why me?' she asks. 'Because you're so cool, and smart, and beautiful, and just fucking awesome, and I really want to kiss you right now, 'cause you look _so_ hot in that dress, and-' 'Oh please, nothing can compare to you, you're a goddamn superhero,' she says. Then she takes a step forward and kisses me. And it's even better than all those times that I imagined it.

**End Notes**

Yeah, I didn't really have a better way to end it after that, but I feel like it's still incomplete, so y'all are getting an epilogue! And I'll just post it whenever I feel like it so... Yeah, I'll see you guys there. Have a great day y'all, byeee :)


	7. Epilogue

**Beginning Notes**

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

As you might know, I was traveling, and well, I need to go home at some point... So yesterday I sat in a car all day, and when we finally got home, I flopped onto my bed and did absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. So... I'm sorry :(

Anyways, here's the epilogue you've been waiting for, hope y'all like it, and all characters belong to Marvel.

**Carol's POV**

Nothing could be better than this.

A midnight stroll on the beach was always my way of taking a break from everything. The smell of the sea, the quiet of the world asleep, and the stars twinkling above me. There was just something so comforting and wonderful about it. But this time, I wasn't alone, and maybe that made it even more wonderful.

I take Valkyrie's hand and smile at the sight of our intertwined fingers. She looks at me, which makes me smile even more. God am I lucky to have her.

'So, I know that we kissed at the party and everything, but I wanted to clear the air and make it official,' Valkyrie says. 'Carol Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?' 'I thought you'd never ask,' I say, and kiss her.

**End Notes**

Okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but I couldn't make myself make it longer. I thought of Thor sitting in a bush with some binoculars having dragged Loki with him, and saying something like: 'Look brother, our mission is accomplished!' But I feel like that would have ruined the moment, so I'll leave it to your imagination to decide if anything else happens. Have a great day y'all, byeee :)


End file.
